Passenger protection units, such as restraint systems for protecting the occupants of a vehicle during an accident, have been part of the related art for many years. Frequently airbags are used, whose bag is inflated by gas generated in gas generators in the event of a collision. The gas generators are operated either pyrotechnically or with the aid of compressed gas, or using a combination of both forms. In the combined design, the gas generators are also referred to as hybrid gas generators.
To be able to cover the increased requirements in recent years, 2- or 3-stage gas generators are frequently used. In these, the outflowing gas amount is defined during testing and may be emitted later during use in two stages of 60% and 100%, for example. To achieve easy variability, e.g., a 3-stage airbag may include a bypass or a pin puller, which may be opened if needed.
European Patent No. EP 0 715 993 A2 describes a hybrid gas generator for safety systems in motor vehicles in which a movable piston for destroying a bursting diaphragm closing the compressed gas container is provided.